How Hard to Love Someone Remake ver
by Shirokami Kurashi
Summary: Hal paling menyebalkan yang tidak bisa kuhindari. Hal yang seperti ujian tersulit dalam sejarah hidupku. Cinta. / Kamui Gakuko sadar kalau hidupnya mulai berubah semenjak dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Percintaannya tidak begitu lancar dengan adanya Gakupo yang over-protektif, Meito yang mesum, Gumi yang menyebalkan, dsb. Meski sulit, tak ada kata menyerah dalam hidup Gakuko.
1. Prologue

**Shirokami Kurashi Presents**

**A Vocaloid FanFiction**

**How Hard to Love Someone [ Remake ver. ]**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**How Hard to Love Someone [ Remake ver. ] © Shirokami Kurashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo, saya kembali dengan fic yang bisa dibilang baru tanpa melanjutkan yang masih belum selesai terlebih dahulu (hahaha). Setelah saya membaca ulang How Hard to Love Someone saya sendiri, entah mengapa saya merasa 'aneh' sendiri. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat ulang fic ini hingga jadilah How Hard to Love Someone [ Remake ver. ]. Saya harap yang kali ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam 17 tahun aku berada di dunia fana ini, tentu saja aku sudah mengalami banyak hal dan belajar tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari keluarga, teman, dan orang yang tidak dikenal sekalipun. Tentang bagaimana bumi ini terbentuk, sejarah, dan sosialisasi.

Bisa dibilang, aku mengetahui semua hal itu. Pengetahuan dan wawasanku luas, nilai-nilaiku di sekolah rata-rata di atas delapan semua, dan aku juga tidak kaku dalam berteman. Aku bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan di kehidupan ini dengan teori yang telah kupelajari.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku menjadi konyol dan tampak bodoh. Meskipun ada teori tentang hal itu, tapi tetap saja tidak mudah untuk praktek-nya. Bisa dibilang, teori akan hal itu hampir tidak ada gunanya saat hal itu sedang terjadi padaku.

Hal paling menyebalkan yang tidak bisa kuhindari.

Hal yang seperti ujian tersulit dalam sejarah hidupku.

Cinta.

**PROLOGUE / END**


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Shirokami Kurashi Presents**

**A Vocaloid FanFiction**

**How Hard to Love Someone [ Remake ver. ]**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**How Hard to Love Someone [ Remake ver. ] © Shirokami Kurashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita How Hard to Love Someone [ Remake ] ini basic-nya sama dengan yang How Hard to Love Someone. Tapi kemungkinan urutan atau kejadian ( jelas ) bisa berbeda. Selamat membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Sejujurnya, aku sangat benci pagi hari pada musim dingin, itu membuatku malas untuk keluar dari selimut yang hangat dan nyaman. Walaupun cahaya matahari sudah menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarku, tapi hal itu tidak memberi kehangatan sedikit pun padaku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk tetap bergulung di dalam selimutku yang hangat dan memendamkan kepalaku di atas bantal yang juga hangat.

Nyaman. Sangat nyaman. Sampai-sampai aku hampir terlelap lagi.

**KLEK**

Kalau saja tidak ada pengganggu. Dan aku sudah tahu pasti siapa yang hendak membuka pintu kamarku itu.

**KLEK KLEK**

Ha, pengamanan ekstra atau wajib apa pun itu aku tidak peduli. Tapi aku yakin, semua gadis pintar yang memiliki kakak laki-laki akan mengunci pintu kamarnya setiap kali dia akan tidur — atau bahkan ada yang meski tidak memiliki saudara atau hanya memiliki saudara perempuan tetap mengunci pintu kamarnya setiap akan tidur.

**KLEK KLEK KLEK KLEK**

Oke, suara itu mulai membuat kepalaku sakit.

**KLEK KLEK KLEK KLEK KLEK KLEK**

"Demi Tuhan, _Onii-chan_, pintuku akan rusak!" seruku yang akhirnya tidak tahan mendengar kenop pintuku dinaik turunkan seperti itu. Suaranya benar-benar membuat kepalaku serasa akan pecah.

Dan setelah aku berseru seperti itu baru keadaan kembali hening.

Aku segera memejamkan mataku lagi dan beranjak menuju alam mimpiku yang indah. Persetan dengan kedisiplinan, ini hari Minggu dan tadi malam aku baru saja begadang untuk membuat PR sejarah yang tidak usah ditanya bagaimana menyebalkannya. Aku menggeliat sebentar dan mengambil posisi nyaman; posisi kepompong yang siap untuk bermetamorfosis.

**KLEK**

Astaga, apa _Onii-chan_ sama sekali tidak mengenal yang namanya 'akhir pekan'?

Aku baru saja hendak membuka kelopak mataku tepat sebelum aku bisa merasakan sebuah tangan yang melintasi tubuhku dan bertopang di atas ranjangku. Aku memperlambat nafasku untuk mendengarkan segala sesuatu yang ada di kamarku.

Dan aku bisa mendengar suara nafas maupun detak jantung yang lain, yang bukan milikku. Meskipun aku masih menutup mataku dan memunggungi langit-langit kamarku, tetap saja aku bisa merasakan tubuh _Onii-chan_ yang berada di atasku dan mungkin siap untuk menindihku nantinya.

Tunggu. Kenapa _Onii-chan_ bisa masuk?!

"Jangan lupa kalau aku sedang memegang kunci seluruh ruangan di rumah ini, Gakuko," ujar _Onii-chan_ seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, dan biar kutebak, saat ini seharusnya dia sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Oh yeah, aku memang lupa kalau _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san _sedang keluar kota, yang artinya _Onii-chan_ sedang diberi tanggung jawab penuh untuk menjaga rumah beserta isinya temasuk aku — dan itu juga berarti _Onii-chan_ memegang seluruh kunci ruangan di rumah ini.

Seharusnya aku menancapkan kuncinya di lubang kunci agar _Onii-chan_ tidak bisa menerobos masuk. Aku menghela nafas tipis dari balik selimutku.

"Bangun," ujar _Onii-chan_ lagi dengan suara _husky_-nya.

"Ini hari Minggu," erangku kemudian menggeliat sebentar. Aku tidak bisa banyak bergerak atau aku akan menyenggol lengan _Onii-chan_ dan memberinya alasan untuk jatuh dan menindihku.

"Bukan berarti kau boleh bermalas-malasan," balas _Onii-chan_ kemudian sedikit menekuk lengannya, mendekatkan dirinya denganku.

Aku menahan nafasku sesaat, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk berbalik dan menatap _Onii-chan_. "Aku tidak bermalas-malasan," aku masih berusaha membela diri, "Ini hari Minggu dan sekarang baru pukul 07.00 pagi."

_Onii-chan_ terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia tersenyum — agak aneh — dan aku tahu itu tandanya dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu, kau sengaja tidak mau bangun sampai aku memberimu_ morning kiss_, kan?"

" ... "

Tuh, kan. Karakter _Onii-chan_ itu tidak jauh-jauh dari yang namanya mesum.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa sih," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lagi — kali ini dengan mata tertutup dan mulai merunduk. "Aku juga dengan senang hati—"

**DUGH**

"Untuk menendang _Onii-chan_. Iya, itu benar sekali," sambungku dengan nada dingin setelah memberi ciuman lututku yang manis pada miliknya.

Sementara _Onii-chan_ tersungkup di atas ranjangku sambil merintih kesakitan, aku segera turun dari ranjang dengan perasaan dongkol karena harus bangun pagi bahkan di hari Minggu. Mungkin, aku akan pergi ke tempat Kaiko, Lenka, atau siapapun untuk melanjutkan tidurku.

* * *

**TING TONG**

"Sebentar...!"

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

**KLEK**

Sebuah kepala muncul dari balik pintu dan aku balas menatap sepasang iris _deep-blue _yang sedang menatapiku itu.

"Kupikir aku mau numpang tidur di tempatmu," ujarku langsung _to-the-point_ dan membuat Kaiko _sweatdrop_.

Kaiko hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu mempersilahkanku masuk. "Memang ada apa di rumahmu?" tanyanya.

_"Ani-chan_ tidak memperbolehkanku tidur lebih lama lagi jadi aku ke sini dengan alasan mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok," aku menjelaskan dengan malas-malasan.

"Wah, kebetulan yang indah. Agaknya kau tidak ingat tentang tugas kelompok dari Hiyama _Sensei_, ya? Kita memang memiliki tugas kelompok untuk mata pelajaran sejarah, Gakuko Sayang. Dan _well_, kau bisa mengerjakannya di kamarku," ujar Kaiko sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Kaiko dengan raut muka membeku dan mata setengah melotot. "_THE HELL_, SHION KAIKO!"

Dan ungkapan frustasiku itu hanya dibalas dengan ledakan tawa gadis berambut biru yang tampak sangat senang melihat keadaanku saat ini.

_Great_.

Dia tidak berperasaan sekali.

.

.

.

"Aku benci sekali pelajaran sejarah," erangku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Diamlah dan kerjakan, Gakuko," tukas Lenka sambil menempelkan pernak pernik di atas papan gabus berwarna biru langit itu.

Aku mendengus pelan kemudian kembali menuliskan hal-hal penting dari materi yang sedang kami pelajari di sekolah. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Hiyama _Sensei_ harus memberi kami tugas kelompok untuk menuliskan hal-hal penting dalam buku dan menyalinnya ke sebuah papan seperti ini — seperti anak kecil saja. Dan bagian paling menyebalkannya, dia memberikan masing-masing kelompok pertanyaan yang harus dijawab dengan tepat. Dan pertanyaan itu kelewat sulit untuk anak SMA kelas 2, aku yakin teman-teman seangkatanku juga akan setuju akan hal itu.

Aku berhenti menulis dan merenggangkan tubuhku. Kaiko melirikku dan berkata, "Kami mengerti perasaanmu karena anggota kelompokmu tidak ada yang datang, tapi seingatku untuk kelasmu tugas ini harus dikumpulkan hari Senin dan itu artinya besok."

"Tidak usah mengingatkan," tukasku kesal. "Aku akan mengutuk Luka, Meiko, dan Rin. Kenapa sih, aku harus satu kelompok dengan mereka?! Kenapa Hiyama _Sensei_ itu belagak seolah tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanku dengan mereka bertiga?!"

"Yah, kau tidak akrab dengan mereka sih," sambung Lenka yang masih sibuk menghiasi sisi-sisi papan gabus itu. "Tapi bersyukurlah masih ada aku yang mau membantumu, padahal ini bukan kewajibanku. Terimakasih juga pada Nona Es Krim ini yang telah memanggilku kemari." Lenka tersenyum sinis pada Kaiko yang masih senyum-senyum tanpa dosa.

"Benar kalian benar sekali, karena itu terimakasih banyak!" seruku sambil tersenyum terharu, tidak lupa memeluk kedua sosok mungil itu yang langsung protes.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk akrab dengan mereka bertiga, Gakuko?" tanya Kaiko lagi.

**DEG**

Aku tersenyum kaku ke arah Kaiko dan menggaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Y-yah... Bagaimana, ya...? Aku sudah berusaha sih, mereka yang lebih ke arah menolakku," jawabku dengan suara agak tercekat.

Aku tidak suka kalau obrolan sudah mengarah ke keadaanku-dengan-Luka-Meiko-dan-Rin. Itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu dan aku ingin melupakannya, sebisa mungkin, walau sampai sekarang hal itu masih sedikit menghantuiku.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa kok," kataku lagi, berusaha meyakinkan Kaiko dan Lenka yang mulai ikut penasaran.

Soalnya, itu hanya kesalahanku dan mereka bertiga di masa lalu. Kesalahan yang membuat kenangan terakhirku di SMP menjadi buruk. Sama seperti 'dia' yang membuat satu kenangan burukku di SMP.

"Tapi kalau Gakuko mau cerita, cerita saja," ujar Lenka tiba-tiba. Dia tersenyum lembut padaku. "Soalnya kita kan teman, berbagi rasa senang dan rasa sedih. Iya, kan?"

_"Kita kan teman."_

"Ya," jawabku dengan pelan dan sedikit terguncang.

Meskipun kalimatnya sama, tapi entah mengapa kesannya sangat berbeda. Yang ini sangat hangat dan membuatku nyaman. Membuatku langsung tersenyum dan berterimakasih karena sekarang aku memiliki Kaiko dan Lenka di sisiku.

"Ya, tentu saja," ulangku dengan lebih yakin kemudian memeluk kedua sahabatku itu.

Kaiko dan Lenka semula tampak kaget dan terdiam, tapi kemudian mereka ikut tertawa bersama dan membalas pelukanku.

Benar-benar menyenangkan. Sangat.

Sangat.

* * *

Aku menenteng tas kertas berisi papan gabus itu sambil melihat sekeliling, kalau-kalau ada_ stand_ makanan yang menarik dan tampak lezat. Aku sengaja mengambil jalan memutar untuk pulang ke rumah, karena katanya di jalan itu sedang ada beberapa toko baru baik toko makanan maupun yang lainnya. Kupikir sedikit makanan manis bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa dongkolku karena tetap harus bangun pagi dan mengerjakan tugas bahkan di hari Minggu sekalipun.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan langsung menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Sejauh ini yang kutemukan baru toko pernak pernik dan butik kecil. Aku mencari makanan bung, makanan!

"Gakuko-_chan_."

Satu kata. Hanya satu kata dan satu kata itu sukses membuatku harus berhenti dan kembali uring-uringan. Entah mengapa mungkin karena suhu dingin yang kelewat dingin membuat _mood_-ku jadi buruk. Aku segera berbalik dan mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut merah jambu dengan kedua manik _azure_-nya yang jernih.

"Oh, Megurine-_san_," ujarku yang tanpa sadar sudah tersenyum walau tipis.

Baiklah, kalau itu Megurine Luki maka kurasa _mood_-ku tidak akan memburuk sampai begitu buruk. Pemuda dengan paras cantik sekaligus tampan itu memiliki kesan 'dingin' yang mungkin hal itu juga yang bisa mendinginkan kepalaku sekarang ini. Aku tidak bisa begitu menjelaskannya, tapi Megurine Luki jelas sangat berbeda dengan _Onii-chan_ yang selalu membuatku merasa kesal dan ingin meninju wajahnya. Dan lagi, dia teman sekelasku.

Megurine Luki selalu membuat lawan bicara merasa santai dan nyaman. Aneh, tapi itu yang kusukai darinya.

"Ini milikmu?" tanya Megurine Luki — membuyarkan sedikit lamunanku. Mataku kemudian tertuju pada tangannya yang terulur dan memegang sebuah gantungan berbentuk _nasubi_ berwarna ungu dengan tempelan sayap putih di kedua sisinya. Hanya gantungan yang terbuat dari busa dan kain, tapi aku langsung mengambil gantungan itu dari Luki.

"Terimakasih," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Itu termasuk harta kesayanganku. Aku segera memasukan gantungan itu ke dalam tasku.

"... Itu lucu," ujar Megurine Luki lagi, dia tersenyum padaku. Seorang Megurine Luki yang dingin tersenyum padaku dan itu jelas suatu kejadian yang langka.

Aku membalas senyuman Megurine Luki. "Begitulah, ini barang kesayanganku. Aku selalu membawanya ke mana pun aku pergi. Terimakasih sudah menemukannya. Entah kapan terjatuhnya."

"Kurasa tadi," kata Megurine Luki, "Talinya rusak."

Aku mengangguk. "Mungkin."

"Apa itu hadiah?"

"Entahlah," aku mengangkat bahuku, "Kemungkinan begitu. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang memberi."

Megurine Luki hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh ya, Megurine-_san_—"

"Luki," potongnya. "Panggil saja Luki."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Telingaku yang salah? Atau baru saja dia memintaku untuk memanggilnya 'Luki' saja? Apapun itu.

"Ng... Apa kau tahu tempat makan di sini, Luki?" tanyaku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku agar jangan sampai bertatap langsung dengan mata Luki.

Luki tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku tahu banyak. Mau pergi bersama-sama?"

**BLUSH**

"Y-ya."

Satu hal yang harus kupelajari dari seorang Megurine Luki lagi; dia pandai membuat orang lain berdebar-debar.

"Gakuko?"

_Crap_.

Kenapa suara itu harus muncul lagi di telingaku? Kenapa aku harus dibayang-bayangi oleh suara _Onii-chan_ — tunggu, itu hanya halusinasiku atau—

"Kamui _Sensei_?" Luki menggumam sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Aku langsung berbalik dan lidahku langsung terasa kelu.

— itu bukan halusinasiku.

Sosok berambut violet yang diikat ala samurai itu, kedua iris _blue-crystal_-nya itu, kenapa _Onii-chan_ bisa ada di sini?!

"_Onii-chan_ belum puas untuk menggangguku?" Aku bersungut-sungut dan bisa kurasakan darahku mulai naik ke kepala lagi.

"Aku tidak mengganggu," balas _Onii-chan _sambil tersenyum — ala seorang _sensei_-yang-baik — tapi jujur saja itu membuatku muak. "Aku hanya berjalan-jalan kemudian menemukan salah seorang muridku berjalan dengan santainya dengan adikku yang manis."

Benar, _Onii-chan_ juga merupakan guru di sekolahku — guru BP tepatnya. Agak aneh kedengarannya memang, tapi di sekolahku ada dua guru BP; satu laki-laki untuk menangani siswa dan yang perempuan untuk menangani siswi. Di sekolah tidak banyak yang mengetahui kalau aku adik _Onii-chan_, jadi aku tidak terlalu tertekan dengan aura 'mentang-mentang-adiknya'. Tapi sekarang bukan itu permasalahannya.

Aku menatap Luki dan dia masih terdiam, _Onii-chan_ juga tampaknya mulai mendesaknya dengan senyumannya yang lama-lama tampak mengerikan.

"Maaf," kata Luki akhirnya. Dia mulai tersenyum sama seperti _Onii-chan_, dan sama mengerikannya.

"Tapi aku dan Gakuko-_chan_ memang sedang jalan-jalan, apa _Sensei_ juga ingin ikut?" ujar Luki lagi yang langsung menggenggam tanganku. Dia memang tersenyum, tapi lebih ke arah tersenyum sinis dari pada senyum ramah. Kalau boleh jujur, tindakannya itu membuatku cukup kaget.

Dan melihat raut wajah _Onii-chan_ yang mulai mendingin kurasa situasi ini bisa memburuk.

"_Maa_, aku dengan Lu—"

**SREET**

Tiba-tiba _Onii-chan_ langsung mendekat dan menarikku lepas dari Luki, kemudian mendekapku ke dadanya yang bidang. Luki tampak kaget dan wajahku mulai memanas.

"_Sense_—"

"Jangan sentuh Gakuko sembarangan, Megurine Luki. Dia itu milikku tahu," sela _Onii-chan_ dengan nada dingin.

.

.

.

**= To be Continued =**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Yap, inilah chapter 1-nya. Untuk update selanjutnya akan saya usahakan lebih cepat, tapi tentu saja tergantung rate cerita ini. Silahkan berkomentar di kotakreview atau klik kolom review di bawah ini bagi yang mobile version. Komentar, kritik, flame dan sebagainya diterima dengan senang hati.**


End file.
